


There

by SeraphimSilver



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: Where he belongs.Shance Fluff Week 2017 Day 5: Cuddles/Hugs





	There

There was a weight laying on him. Not heavy, but it was warm. And it smelled nice, like the ocean. The ocean, and citrus, and cinnamon, and a touch of vanilla and honey. His human hand twitched, and he vaguely realized he had his arm wrapped around the weight. It was soft, and warm. Did he say warm already? Well, it was. It felt right.

 

The weight shifted, then he heard a faint mumble. 

 

“ _ Mi amor…” _

 

Lance?...

 

Lance.

 

…

 

Why was Lance laying on him?

 

…

 

Never mind. Who cared? Lance was there and he was warm and soft and it just felt  _ so right. _ Like he was always meant to be there. Like he should always be there. Why wasn't he always there? That had to change. He was going to change it. Lance should always be there. He would make sure Lance was always there. Where he belonged.

 

Later. Right now was perfect. Right now Lance was there and it was perfect. Lance was where he belonged and that was that.

 

He nuzzled soft brown hair. “Sleep, love,” he mumbled as he hugged Lance closer.

He felt him nod and cuddle closer. It was perfect. Lance was right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the muse!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr thing](https://seraphimsilver.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter thing](https://twitter.com/seraphimsilver)


End file.
